


McCoy Enslaved

by Debi_C



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Warrior Vulcans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1981-03-09
Updated: 1981-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: Set in a world where Vulcans are warriors and Humans can be enslaved. McCoy, a NASA Doctor, is captured and meets an interesting pair: A Warrior and a Starfleet Pilot.





	1. Chapter 1

Leonard McCoy, MD, PH'D and Starfleet Physician late of Earth, sat on the hard desert ground on an alien planet. He was chained the to spoke of a wagon wheel by his wrists and he was very thirsty. The aliens that he had been sold to didn't seem to need much water and they sure weren't worried about his discomfort. It was a hell of a note.

McCoy had been on his was to Earth's Lunar Base when the NASA shuttle had been driven off course by the attack of the slaver ship. They hadn't had a chance of escape. Space warfare was not yet perfected by Humans. True they had almost destroyed themselves during the Eugenic Wars, but the Nations had decided to curtail the space weapons program. It was to prevent the recurrence of hostilities on a larger scale. Ironic. 

McCoy was brought back to reality by a booted foot prodding him in the ribs.

"Come, Human. Here is your ration for today. We must not allow you to sicken die in the heat." The Pavan slave sat a plate of food and a skin of water down by the prisoner.

"What the hell difference does it make?" he replied as he reached for the water.

"Why none to me little one. But our master is determined that you will bring a good price at the sale in Shi'Kar." The slave laughed. "We must keep you in the proper condition to attract the right buyer." He continued to laugh as he rose and walked away.

"Glad to see you so tickled." McCoy grumped to himself as he swallowed the brackish water. It tasted of old leather, but it was wet.

He had just finished his meal and was trying to discover the largest spot of shade under the wagon when the camp came alive. The master and his guards were diving for weapons. The unshackled slaves were running out of the camp shouting and those like himself, who were chained, were frantically fighting their bonds to escape. Before McCoy could even get anyon's attention to find out why, the attack began.

The raiders struck the camp while it was still unprepared to meet the onslaught. The Human saw both guards and slaved cut down by men mounted on horse-like beasts wielding swords and spears. He saw the Master and his cadre of loyal followers form a defensive position and start to fight the invaders off. From his position, McCoy didn't see much of a chance for them.

But before the real slaughter could start, a new sound came., one of a different timbre than that of the panic before. There were war shouts coming from a different direction, from the east. Before he knew what had happened the whole situation had reversed itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has McCoy gotten into now? Has he gone from the skillet to the fire?

Three mounted horsemen had arrived, also armed and began attacking the enemy. McCoy could make out two young Vulcan men and someone who looked like a Human. The battle took on a whole different attitude. The raider broke and ran looking like they were more interested in escaping than continuing the fight. But as they fled, one turned his mount and fired what looked like a warped cross-bow in a parting shot. The Human was hit in the chest and fell from his horse. One of the Vulcans spun his horse and rode to his side, dismounting hurriedly to get to his fallen companion. The other warrior pursued the robber band out of the campsite, then turned to come back to the camp.

McCoy could see from his place that the injured rider was badly wounded and his red Human blood was staining the packed ground. The first warrior was bending over the fallen man and cradling him gently, speaking to him. The Doctor doubted he could be heard.

The other Vulcan rode past where he was tied. McCoy tried to get his attention. "Hey you! Lord! Listen to me. I think I can help him. Lord! Please."

The Vulcan turned his mount. "Who are you?"

"I'm a Doctor! A physician. I can help him, but you must let me get to him."

The Warrior paused a moment, thinking, then raised his sword. He brought it down on the chain that held McCoy, shattering it, and motioned. "Go on, but do no ill or your life will be forfeit."

"Yes Sir!" Freed, McCoy go to his feet and he hurried to the two figures on the ground. He got there just as the Vulcan had grasped the arrow to pull it out.

"No! Stop!" McCoy said as loud as he could to get the young Vulcan's attention. 

He looked at the Doctor, seeing him for the first time. "Why?"

"If you pull it out, he'll bleed to death in a few minutes." McCoy dropped to the ground, beside them. "I think I can prevent that if you let me try."

The Vulcan removed his hand from the shaft. "Look then."

McCoy leaned over the Human. The shirt had already been ripped off his chest, exposing the wound with the arrow protruding. He gently probed the site with his fingers. 

The wounded man groaned softly and opened his eyes. "Spock?"

"I am here, Jim. Rest easy. This one says he is a healer and can help you, and by all the gods, he'd better."

The Doctor looked at the Vulcan. "I think I can safely remove the arrow, but it must be done surgically."

"What do you need?"

"I need him on a table, out of the dirt and in the light. A sharp, thin blade, a probe of some sort, a stout needle and strong thread all as clean as possible." McCoy looked over at the main camp table by the fire. He pointed to it. "That will do."

The Warrior, who was hovering closely, watching the remaining survivors motioned to them. "Clear the table!"

There was no hesitation on their parts, the table was stripped to bare boards in moments and others scurried to find the other items. Spock gently and carefully picked up the human and carried him to the table.

For all his care, McCoy knew the Vulcan had caused the young man a great deal of pain but he only moaned once, very softly. He followed them to the makeshift surgery. As he bent over the the pale form of his patient he tried to get the man's attention. "Listen, can you hear me?" The man nodded, teeth gritted. "Okay, I'm a Doctor from Earth. I have to operate to remove the arrow. This is gonna hurt like hell cause there's no anesthesia, but you've got to hold still. Do you understand?" 

Again, the man nodded.

The Warrior had come to stand by Spock. He looked first at the injured Human then at McCoy, then he pulled out a thin stiletto of a knife and handed it to the doctor. 

McCoy took it with a nod and called out to a slave that was nearby. "Bring me fire." A burning torch was brought and he passed the blade through the flame, heating it. "Not the best, but it will have to do under the circumstances." He looked at Spock. "You're gonna have to hold him. If he jerks I could accidently kill him."

The Vulcan nodded and moved to the head of the table. There he took a firm hold on the patient's shoulders. 

The human looked up at him. "Sever it."

"No, that will surely kill you. Be still."

McCoy gritted his teeth and gently touched the wound. "Here we go," he announced unnecessarily. Then slowly and carefully, he started the bloody work. The patient tensed, the cords of his neck standing out from the pain. McCoy followed the path of the shaft into the wound. Once he had reached the head of the arrow, he began to loosen it from where it had lodged in the ribs. The man gasped and jerked. "Hold him, damn it." The Vulcan said nothing but bore down on the Human pinning him to the table. The young man tried to jerk again, but this time was held firmly in place. Then, he gasped, straining against the iron hands that held him and slumped back bonelessly.

McCoy looked up sharply. "Is he still breathing?"

"Yes, but he's lost consciousness," came the worried reply.

"Good, that will make it easier on him and us." He twisted the knife against the rib that was holding the arrow. Finally the barb dislodged and loosened. McCoy took a deep breath and pulled it smoothly from the wound. "There, that's got it." He handed the arrow to the Warrior who looked at it then lay it down on a nearby rock. "Now the needle and thread." He took what was offered and asked suspiciously, "What is this?"

The Warrior replied. "Kelhat tail hair. Don't worry I poured wine over it. Nothing could survive that."

McCoy grimaced. "Sorry I asked." He started to pull the edges of the wound together and pued the needle through.

Spock asked worriedly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm closing the wound so it'll heal quicker."

The two Vulcans looked at each other and the Warrior shrugged. "Sounds better than the fire to me."

Spock continued to watch worriedly until McCoy was done. "That will work?"

"Every time," McCoy assured him. "All you have to do is keep it clean and him still until he heals. A bandage would be nice too to help hold it all together." Again a slave appeared with the required item. With Spock's help, the human was successfully bandaged. The doctor stepped back from his patient to view his handiwork. "That 's all. Now it's up to him. If he doesn't go into shock or get and infection, he should be alright."

The Warrior put his hand on Spock's shoulder. "We can camp here for awhile until Jim heals. There will be other gatherings and he can rest comfortably here."

"Very well, I will help you set up the tents. You, healer, stay here with Jim until we have a place to move him that he may rest."

McCoy nodded, then looked at his bloody hands. The warrior notion to a young slave boy who had been hovering in the background. "Jokeil, bring water and get whatever is necessary."

"Yes, Lord Satak." the slave bowed and scurried off on his errands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting better for McCoy.

After the youngster disappeared to the supply wagon, the two warriors began to make a campsite beyond the chaos of the destroyed slaver camp. Jok'eil soon returned carry a bucket of water.

"Thanks a lot kid," McCoy dunked his head in the water, then started to wash the rapidly drying blood off his hands and arms. "Wheew, that's good," McCoy saw a riock a few steps away and went and sat down.

"My name is Jok'eil, not Kid," the boy followed him and sat down next to him. "I belong to Lord Satak. The other warrior is Lord Spock and the one you cut upon is Jim. He is a slave too."

"Spock doesn't treat him like a slave," McCoy stretched his stiff back muscles. "My name is Leonard McCoy."

The boy looked at him then replied in a careful tone. "Jim is a fighting slave, and worthy of much honor, Leonard McCoy."

"Fighting slave huh. You one too?"

"No, I am too young yet. I am a bed slave to my Lord," he cocked his head at McCoy. "It is not common for a slave to have knowledge of healing."

"Well, on my home planet, Earth, I was a doctor, but here I seem to be so much meat."

"Meat? Human's are not meat. Here most are bed slaves like myself."

McCoy ran his hand through his overgrown, graying hair. "Peachy, flaming peachy."

"Maybe Lord Spock will buy you since you saved Jim."

The doctor grunted and shifted from son on the rock to leaning back against it. He was really too tired to try and figure this all out right now. He'd probably just wind up tied back to that wheel anyway.

He was next conscious of a hand on his shoulder, shaking him. "Wake healer and eat."

McCoy looked up at the warrior Spock. "I've already been fed once today. Master Seltak...."

"You need not be concerned with him anymore. You now belong to me. Rise and eat."

"Sure." He got to his feet and followed the Vulcan back to the campfire. "How's the patient?"

"He still sleeps and with no fever. So far your life is safe."

McCoy gratefully took the plate that was loaded with real, hot food on it. As he sat down he glanced around. All signs of the caravan was completely gone. All that remained were two black tents, a cook fare and a picket line with some of the horse-like animals tethered to it. 

"Everybody gone?"

Spock crouched down by the fire. "Seltak did not wish to miss the beginning of the Great Gathering. In his gratitude for our saving his cowardly hide he gifted me with you."

"That was nice of him. Now what?" McCoy paused to swallow another mouthful of meat.

"That remains to be seen. I have no need for a bed slave, but I was thinking of getting a castrate for a general servant while I am on campaign," he looked at the human thoughtfully.

"Uh, sorry Lord. I'm not."

Spock pulled his dagger from its sheath and idly fondled the blade, "Yet."

"Lord, please. Is this necessary?"

"No, not necessary," the Vulcan sheathed his knife. "Can I trust you around my bed slave intact?"

"Oh yeah. No question in my mind. I, uh, don't care for men in that way."

Spock looked at him then nodded. "Then calm yourself and finish eating. He may have need of your skills yet," He stood, towering over his slave. "What is you name?"

"Leonard McCoy. I'm a doctor."

"Very well, Leonard. We shall see." He motioned towards the tent. "When you finish your meal you may go to him."

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of him."

Spock nodded and turned to go check the animals.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy's life takes a turn for the better.

After the youngster disappeared to the supply wagon, the two warriors began to make a campsite beyond the chaos of the destroyed slaver camp. Jok'eil soon returned carry a bucket of water.

"Thanks a lot kid," McCoy dunked his head in the water, then started to wash the rapidly drying blood off his hands and arms. "Wheew, that's good," McCoy saw a riock a few steps away and went and sat down.

"My name is Jok'eil, not Kid," the boy followed him and sat down next to him. "I belong to Lord Satak. The other warrior is Lord Spock and the one you cut upon is Jim. He is a slave too."

"Spock doesn't treat him like a slave," McCoy stretched his stiff back muscles. "My name is Leonard McCoy."

The boy looked at him then replied in a careful tone. "Jim is a fighting slave, and worthy of much honor, Leonard McCoy."

"Fighting slave huh. You one too?"

"No, I am too young yet. I am a bed slave to my Lord," he cocked his head at McCoy. "It is not common for a slave to have knowledge of healing."

"Well, on my home planet, Earth, I was a doctor, but here I seem to be so much meat."

"Meat? Human's are not meat. Here most are bed slaves like myself."

McCoy ran his hand through his overgrown, graying hair. "Peachy, flaming peachy."

"Maybe Lord Spock will buy you since you saved Jim."

The doctor grunted and shifted from son on the rock to leaning back against it. He was really too tired to try and figure this all out right now. He'd probably just wind up tied back to that wheel anyway.

He was next conscious of a hand on his shoulder, shaking him. "Wake healer and eat."

McCoy looked up at the warrior Spock. "I've already been fed once today. Master Seltak...."

"You need not be concerned with him anymore. You now belong to me. Rise and eat."

"Sure." He got to his feet and followed the Vulcan back to the campfire. "How's the patient?"

"He still sleeps and with no fever. So far your life is safe."

McCoy gratefully took the plate that was loaded with real, hot food on it. As he sat down he glanced around. All signs of the caravan was completely gone. All that remained were two black tents, a cook fare and a picket line with some of the horse-like animals tethered to it. 

"Everybody gone?"

Spock crouched down by the fire. "Seltak did not wish to miss the beginning of the Great Gathering. In his gratitude for our saving his cowardly hide he gifted me with you."

"That was nice of him. Now what?" McCoy paused to swallow another mouthful of meat.

"That remains to be seen. I have no need for a bed slave, but I was thinking of getting a castrate for a general servant while I am on campaign," he looked at the human thoughtfully.

"Uh, sorry Lord. I'm not."

Spock pulled his dagger from its sheath and idly fondled the blade, "Yet."

"Lord, please. Is this necessary?"

"No, not necessary," the Vulcan sheathed his knife. "Can I trust you around my bed slave intact?"

"Oh yeah. No question in my mind. I, uh, don't care for men in that way."

Spock looked at him then nodded. "Then calm yourself and finish eating. He may have need of your skills yet," He stood, towering over his slave. "What is you name?"

"Leonard McCoy. I'm a doctor."

"Very well, Leonard. We shall see." He motioned towards the tent. "When you finish your meal you may go to him."

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of him."

Spock nodded and turned to go check the animals.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is the way it is for McCoy from now on, he hopes.

After finishing his meal, McCoy went into the tent. After a quick check of his sleeping patient, he was satisfied with his work. The stitches were holding well. His future seemed secure.

With nothing to do, the doctor went over to a huge tapestry being used as a wall divider. It was beautiful and reminded him of some he'd seen in one of the old castles in England on his last furlough.

"Quite a place, isn't it?" A weak voice spoke to him from the bed.

McCoy turned to see Jim smiling at him. "You are supposed to be sleeping, not being an art critic."

"Sorry."

"It's bad enough I have to operate on you with Bowie knives and horsehair," McCoy grumbled as he went over and checked the injured man's pulse." He then felt his forehead. "How 're you feeling?"

"Happy to be alive. Where'd you come from?"

"Atlanta. Don't talk so much. Do you want a drink?" At his patient's nod, McCoy brought him a cup of water. "And I wish to hell I was back there right now."

"I sympathize, " The human tried to shift his position. 

McCoy lifted him and pushed some pillows under his back. 

"It can be pretty rough here."

"So I gathered. How long?"

"Three years."

"Hum, well young fella if you want to get any older you've got to to get as much sleep as you can. I've been told I was given to Spock for all y'alls good deed of getting my former master's cookies out of the fire and as long as you don't kick off on us my future's pretty well assured."

The younger man nodded. "I'm Jim Kirk, glad to have you."

"Leonard McCoy, glad you needed me. Now, get some rest."

"Okay Sawbones. But listen, don't screw up here. Spock's a good master. He's fair."

"Yeah, he even said I could keep my gonads." At the quisical look on Jim's face, he continued. "Don't worry, I've had too many beatings since I've been here. I'm not looking to add to my collection. You rest."

Kirk, satisfied, closed his eyes.

Spock came into the tent and looked at McCoy for a verdict. The doctor pointed to the door and then followed the warrior out. "So far, so good. I think we'll all live, this time."

"So we shall. Good," Spock motioned to the fire. "Come and sit."

McCoy bowed his head and moved towards his rock. After they were seated, Spock motioned to Jok'eil and the boy brought them two goblets. McCoy was surprised his contained some sort of wine.

"Where is Satak?" 

"Lord, he has gone to hunt game."

"Good. Now go and sit with Jim but do not wake him." he turned to the Vulcan. "Now, tell me of yourself."

"Lord, on my world I am a doctor, a healer in the military service on my way to our base on Earth's moon. We were attacked and our ship was captured. Many of the passengers were either killed when the hull was breached or died on the journey here. Those of us that were left alive were sold to different bidders at the landing area. There weren't many of us. I just managed to survive. Seltak bought me and was taking me to a Great Gathering of some sort where I was supposed to be a hot item."

"Indeed, at the Gathering of Warriors you would have been," Spock looked into the fire. "But I have no need of you in your traditional role. Should I sell you or...." Spock looked closely at the human. "I have some knowledge of humans and I know you are not the animals of your reputation. You have shown skill as a healer, and that can be an asset to a warrior. But you must learn the duties of a camp slave. That will be you primary duties. It will be hard work, if you shirk then you will be sold. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord."

"Jim is also my slave, but as he serves me in both bed and battle he has no duties as a servant. He will train you, but he will not do your job."

McCoy looked at the Vulcan in surprise.

"You have a question?" Ask.

"I thought Jim was a fighting slave?"

"He is and a fine one, but he was a bed slave first and of the sort that one does not give up easily." Spock looked at McCoy with amusement. "There are some who will accuse me of a magnitude of appetite, having two human slaves."

"Why?"

"Everyone knows that all humans should stay naked and chained to the bed." At McCoy's expression, Spock laughed. "Do not worry, as long as I have Jim, you are safe."

"Uh, thank you."

Jok'eil appeared at the tent door. "Lord Spock, Jim is awake."

"Good," the Vulcan looked at McCoy. "There is a spring by those trees." He said indicating the primary oasis. "You go and bathe. Jok'eil will show you the way."

The youngster grinned broadly at the back of Spock as he disappeared into the tent. "See, I told you he was a good master. Come on."


End file.
